


Strawberry Tarts

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (A little sneak Peak into the future of my FoxyFili Verse), Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: This year's anniversary deserves a special treat.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Strawberry Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Strawberry Tarts
> 
> This Drabble is a little sneak peak into the future of my FoxyFili Verse. (I'm still working on it!)  
> 

Kili had the recipe open, the ingredients all measured up, and only his courage left to gather.

Strawberry Tarts.

Why did it have to be _Strawberry Tarts_?

It had been ridiculously cute to see Fili all but devour them in the Cafe, all wariness and caution forgotten in the face of such an amazing treat.

Kili loved introducing him to the finer points of human life. The way Fili’s curiosity ended up shining through, how his face would light up, how he would slowly get comfortable, admitting that maybe humanity had produced more than one good thing.

And wasn’t that still a strange thought, that for years Fili had seen him as the only good thing humanity had ever brought forth? Kili had been bewildered at the certainty with which Fili had told him this, the way Fili knew everything about him and still insisted Kili was the best the world had to offer.

He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks again just thinking of it.

Trying to ignore the burning, he reread the recipe once again, just to be absolutely sure he wouldn’t miss anything. He had never done anything more complicated than cookies, and even then under the guiding hand of his mom. Fili had liked them, and they were what he usually brought Fili on their anniversary, but… this year was different somehow. So much had happened. He could truly talk with him now, could show Fili his own world, was realizing just how different their lives where, and yet, even more just how much Fili cared for him despite that.

And how much he cared in return.

He had always loved Fili, but he had loved him like a kid loved his amazing magical companion. This year it was… more. And wasn’t that why he was here, trying his hand at a recipe that was definitely not meant for beginners; just for a chance to hear Fili moan again when he tried it, to see his eyes light up and go soft, and how happy and content he got just because Kili went out of his way to make him something special.

Fili always got cuddly when he was happy, and as much as he enjoyed cuddling his friend in fox form, the thought of feeling strong arms around him, warm breath on his ears, and Fili’s voice whispering sweet nothings in his ears had him giggling helplessly.

Not like that would happen, most likely, at least the sweet nothings were way out there. His sometimes fluffy friend was probably too proud for something like that, despite giving the most romantic and over the top confession without blinking an eye sometimes. Fili never hid how much he loved Kili - though nothing yet that could undoubtedly be considered romantic love, like Kili had been hoping for more and more lately.

Still, even with his hoped for reaction most likely out of his reach, Fili would be grateful, and Fili would be happy. And that was more than enough for all the trouble Kili went through to learn how to make Fili’s new favorite food.

-

It took three tries to get them perfect, but for the little cheek kiss Fili gave him, he would have happily made them a hundred times more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
